New Companion
by Goth Albino Angel
Summary: Miku is tired of feeling like the third or fifth wheel whenever she and her friends are hanging out. She wants to find someone, even if they are only friends. When a mysterious new pair of girls transfer to her school, how will Miku go about getting one of them to be her friend and, possibly... her lover?
1. New Arrivals

**_I don't own Vocaloid... does anyone, really? _**

**_Alright, I don't know a lot about Vocaloid and it was actually Dash-senpai who got me into it in the first place, I decided that I would test this out._**

**_So, considering I literally binge-read all I could about the Vocaloid sotftware within the space of four days, I've got a pretty good grasp on what I'm doing now. This is still kinda new to me though, but I hope you like it. ^_^_**

* * *

Miku sighed as she stared at the table, attempting to ignore her friends. They were all sitting at the lunch table, waiting for the bell for class to ring. Len and Rin, two freshmen and Miku's close friends, were joking about a few pranks they had pulled that morning, just barely avoiding getting caught. Kaito and Gakupo, two seniors and also friends, were cuddling together on the opposite side of the table, whispering about where they might be going for their next date.

Which brought Miku to the problem she was having at that moment. Her friends had partners that they could be close with while she had no one. Granted, the twins weren't dating, but that didn't stop it from being painful for Miku to see them together all the time while she simply felt like a third or fifth wheel when any of them ever hung out.

Turning her gaze to the cafeteria around them, she surveyed the crowd, not really seeing anything, but not wanting to look back at her friends either. As she was circling for the fifth or sixth time, turquoise eyes alighted on the doors as they opened and two figures walked in.

One of them was blonde with a wide smirk on her face. She had shrewd blue eyes and seemed to be scanning for a seat. She was wearing a black and yellow striped miniskirt, a white tank top and a black leather jacket, her hands covered by black fingerless gloves.

The other person was a girl with light pink hair, not unusual in the slightest since everyone around tended to dye their hair. She had a more mature figure than the girl standing beside her, clearly seen in the way her long black dress hugged the upper part of her body, but flowed loosely once it got to her hips. She too was wearing a pair of black fingerless gloves, but unlike her friend, hers stretched all the way up to just below her elbow. Bright blue eyes peeked from beneath pink bangs as the girl seemed to simply be looking around rather than looking for any place in particular like the other girl.

Miku watched the pair, utterly captivated by the pinkette before her. The blonde tapped the other girl's shoulder and pointed out a table nearby. The pink-haired girl didn't say anything and simply nodded, following the first girl to the table.

Kaito glanced over to Miku at a pause in the cuddling he was doing with Gakupo and found her staring at two new arrivals. "Hey, check it out." he told the others, gaining the rest of the group's attention. "Looks like some transfer students just came in."

"Really?" Rin turned her head to appraise the pair who were sitting side-by-side as the blonde talked. "Wonder what class they're in. Any ideas?"

"Well, the blonde one looks like she's either a junior like Miku or a senior like Kaito and I." Gakupo murmured, cocking his head in confusion. "But the one with the pink hair looks older, like she should be in her second or third year of college by now."

"She does look pretty mature." Rin muttered.

"Maybe she was held back a few grades?" Len suggested, squinting slightly. "You know, like Miku was."

Miku said nothing, watching the pinkette listen intently to what the blonde girl was saying. Her eyes would flick around the cafeteria every once in a while, watching the students for a moment before giving her attention back to the blonde. Her eyes never strayed in the direction of Miku's table though, which brought sadness to the green-haired girl for some reason.

Suddenly, a hand was waving in front of her eyes and Miku blinked, glancing to her friends to find all of them smirking at her. A blush crept up the greenette's cheeks as she asked, "Yes?"

"You zoned out on us." Gakupo chuckled. "The bell just rang for class.

"Are you okay?" Kaito inquired, a mischievous smile painting his features.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine." Miku stood with her friends and cast another glance to the pink-haired girl, who was also standing with her friend.

"Captivated by the cute new blonde?" Gakupo asked good-naturedly. "I don't blame you. She is attractive. If I wasn't with Kaito-"

"-and gay." Len intoned.

"Yes, and gay, I would ask her out on a date." the purplette finished, ruffling the male twin's hair.

"But I don't even know what class she's in." Miku sighed, not bothering to mention that it wasn't the blonde she was interested in. "I don't know what class either of them are in. What if she doesn't like me?"

"Still, you have to go for it." Gakupo told her, throwing an arm around her shoulders. "You never know if a person is interested unless you actually ask. That's the best way to know. The worst she can do is say no."

Miku sighed and Kaito decided to step in. "Hey, why don't we all do reconnaissance?"

"What do you mean?" Rin asked, looking up at the azulette in confusion.

"Well, considering we're all in different grades, why don't we see if we have classes with any of the new girls?" Kaito explained. "If none of us or our friends have classes with them, then they must be sophomores, right?"

"Sounds like a plan!" Len beamed, waving as he and Rin headed to their next class. Miku followed their lead, bidding Gakupo and Kaito farewell and heading to her next class as well.

For the next hour and a half, the greenette struggled to listen to her lecture, wondering when one of her friends would tell her if they found out the grades of the new girls, or at least, one new girl in particular. During passing period, Miku felt her phone vibrate and hurried to check it, finding a text from Gakupo in it.

_*Meiko says both of the new girls are seniors. They were just in her class.*_

Miku nearly squealed in the middle of the hallway, clutching her phone to her chest momentarily before sending a message back. _*Do we have any details on their names yet?*_

She received a reply barely a second later as she entered her classroom and took a seat. _*The blonde's name is Lily ;) No idea on the other one though, Meiko can't remember.*_

Miku felt her heart drop. She was happy to Meiko for the help and she was glad to know their grades, but the blonde wasn't the one she was looking for. Sighing sadly, the twin-tailed girl decided to just wait it out and see if there would be any talk about them within the next few days.

Once the final bell for the day rang, Miku packed up her school bag and made her way from the school, beginning her trek home. She didn't live too far away from the school, which was always good on days when she was running late.

As she walked, Miku thought about the two new girls that had shown up at lunch. Were they transfers? How long are they staying? Are they foreign exchange? What are they like? What made them come here? The pink-haired girl's face spiraled around the greenette's mind, sending a shiver down her back.

The girl hadn't had one specific emotion playing on her face. If Miku really thought about it, the girl looked almost blank. She was mysterious in that she didn't even seem to talk at all while the blonde looked to be fine with carrying the conversation. Was she dumb? Miku wondered, hoping that wasn't the case. The pinkette looked like she had a wonderful voice and to find out that she was struck dumb would be finding out that the world had been stripped of something beautiful.

_She's beautiful_. Miku thought, continuing on her walk home. Clouds had begun rolling against the sky, signaling that a storm might be coming and it would be getting dark pretty soon. Rain would be nice. The grass has been looking a bit dry.

"Hey there, pretty girl." a voice hissed from the shadows. Miku paused and glanced around in confusion, wondering if the voice was talking to her. A sleazy looking man slunk his way from the shadows and gave her a yellow-toothed smile.

Immediately, Miku began backing away, knowing exactly what this kind of situation would bring. The man followed, the smile not leaving his lips. "Do you have any change to spare an unfortunate soul?" he asked lowly, his voice taking on a malicious tone.

Miku's heart sped up and she made a split second decision as to what she should do. Turning on her heel, she sprinted down the sidewalk, her bag slapping against her back as she hurried to get away. She heard footsteps pounding on the pavement behind her and tried to speed up, terrified of what might happen if the man were to catch her.

Turning a corner in order to try throwing him off her trail as much as possible, the greenette found herself coming in contact with a barrier. It definitely wasn't a wall, though it could have been. It was much too soft to be a wall. However, the impact was still enough to send the young girl backwards.

Miku grunted as she fell backwards. Before she could hit the ground as she expected to, a pair of strong yet soft hands caught her under the arms and lifted her easily back to her feet. Glancing up, the greenette's heart stopped at the sight of her new crush standing before her, glaring at her would-be attacker.

The man bared his teeth at the pink-haired girl before him, attempting to intimidate her into submission. Miku hid behind her savior as the pinkette moved to stand in front of her, staring the man down. Miku watched, awed, as the man's expression changed from anger to shock and finally settled on fear. Whimpering in terror, he began stumbling backward, eventually turning to flee.

Miku let out a breath of relief and turned to the girl in front of her. When she turned, Miku couldn't find anything that looked scary about her, but decided not to mention it. "Thank you for helping me." she murmured shyly.

The girl nodded and gestured for Miku to keep walking. The greenette cocked her head before continuing on her way home. To her surprise, the senior walked beside her. _She's walking me home?_ Miku wondered, a soft blush coming to her cheeks as they finally made it to her front door.

"Thanks again." she said, to which the senior nodded and began walking away once more, heading in the same direction the man had taken. Miku realized there was still one thing she had to do before the girl disappeared and so called out to her.

"W-wait!" she shouted after the pinkette. The girl turned back, raising a quizzical eyebrow. "C-could you a-at least tell me your name? Please?"

The girl smiled and Miku's heart fluttered in excitement, waiting anxiously for what would come next. Opening her mouth, the girl said one word before turning around and continuing away. Miku felt as though her chest was going to explode as she too said the one word, it coming out in a breathy sigh.

"Luka."

* * *

**_The next chapter will come as my inspiration calls for it, but I really hope you like it so far. ^_^ I swear starting a new story will always be the hardest part for me. Always. _**

_**A**__**lso, just so y'all know, I've got a Twitter, a Tumblr, a Facebook page and an Archive of Our Own page so that you guys can check things out, get updates, check out sneak peeks of things to be published, get inside looks at new chapters, the like. (Wow, I really do sound like a news journalist). All the details are on my profile.**_

_**Now, send me a review so I can know how awesome you guys think it is (or not awesome, doesn't matter, send the review).**_


	2. Lunch Gathering

**_And it's back again! Enjoy guys!_**

* * *

"Are you serious?" Rin exclaimed, her eyes wide.

"I know." Miku sighed dreamily. "Her voice was so… _husky_. And musical too. I wonder if she sings…"

"No, not that!" Len shouted. "She made a grown man back down without doing anything?"

"Oh. Yeah, it was surprising. But I couldn't see anything wrong with her when she looked at me. He just… ran."

"Sounds like a tough girl." Gakupo mused.

"I think it was a fluke." Kaito shrugged.

"How?" Len asked in confusion.

"She probably met him before on the street and scared him." Kaito shrugged. "He most likely remembered her and didn't want to repeat the experience. Either that or she's part of a gang and he recognized the patch or whatever."

"But she was wearing a plain black dress." Miku told the azulette.

"Well then, they've met before." Kaito concluded.

"Still she's definitely tough to be able to protect herself like that." Gakupo chuckled.

"And she protected Miku." Rin pointed out.

"How was she even able to get to you anyway?" Len inquired of the junior. "Was she with you?"

"No." the greenette shook her head. "Really, I don't know how she knew I was in trouble."

"Well, whatever reason she knew, we're glad she helped you." Gakupo chuckled, ruffling her hair.

"Yeah." Rin snickered.

_Across the hall…_

"They're talking about you, Luka."

"I know, Lily." the pinkette sighed, shutting her locker.

"Aren't you, you know, annoyed?' the blonde inquired.

"No. She's perfectly at liberty to tell her friends what happened."

Lily's eyes narrowed, shrewd gaze fixated on her friend. "Why _were_ you with her anyway? Weren't you supposed to be on the opposite side of town?"

Luka shrugged, ignoring her friend's question. "Luka!" Lily said sternly. "You weren't _following_ her _home_, were you?"

"_What?_" the pinkette whirled on her incredulously. "I'm not a _stalker_, Lily! I was just in the right place at the right time."

"But is that all?" her companion asked.

"Yes it is!" the other girl snarled. "Now drop it!"

"E-excuse me?" Both turned to see the green-haired girl standing behind them.

"Yes?" Lily asked with a bright smile.

The girl turned to Luka and held out her hand. "Hi. I-I'm Miku. I just wanted to thank you again for helping me yesterday."

Luka took her hand with a small smile, nodding her head before turning and walking away. Lily watched her go before looking back at the crestfallen girl. "Don't mind her silence." she murmured encouragingly. "She's not much of a talker unless she's upset."

"Oh." Miku sighed. "Thanks."

"Maybe you and your friends should sit with us at lunch?" the blonde suggested.

"What?" Turquoise eyes lifted in surprise. "R-really?'

"Yeah. I'm sure Luka won't mind."

"Thank you!" Miku chirped, turning and bouncing away. Lily smiled after her and went to catch up with her friend.

_Back with Miku…_

The greenette bounded back to her friends, a grin on her lips.

"Whoa, what's up?" Len asked.

"Why are you so happy?" Rin added.

"Because Lily invited us to have lunch with her and Luka." Miku chirped.

"Seriously?" Gakupo asked in astonishment. "But… she barely knows us."

"In all fairness, they're transfers so they barely know anyone." Kaito reminded him.

"Well, are you going to do it?" Rin inquired of her green-haired friend, ignoring the two seniors.

"Why are you only asking me?" Miku looked to her in confusion. "The invitation was extended to all of us."

"Yeah, but there's no point in us going over to their table if you won't." the blonde boy shrugged.

"I'm going to do it." Gakupo stated. "They're new and it would be rude of us not to at least give them a chance."

"Alright then!" Miku giggled. "We'll sit with them at lunch." The first bell rang at that moment and the group split up to head to their classes.

Miku could barely contain her excitement through the day. She would finally have a chance to speak with Luka, even if the pink-haired girl didn't speak back. When lunchtime came, the green-haired teen hurried to the lunchroom, setting her bag beside a table before moving through the line to get her food. Once she attained a tray, Miku made her way back toward the table, surprised to see Lily and Luka already there.

Setting down her tray, Miku smiled at them as she sat down. "Hello." she beamed at them.

Luka's face displayed confusion as she asked, "You're sitting here?"

Miku nodded. "Lily invited me and my friends to sit with you two today."

"And every day after if you enjoy hanging out with us." the blonde piped in.

Blue eyes flashed and Luka turned to her companion. "You _what?_" she snarled.

"I figured they would help you break out of your shell." Lily responded as Kaito and Gakupo joined them.

"But I _like_ my shell!" Luka growled.

"Uh, we can go…" Miku broke in quietly.

"No, you're fine!" Lily told her quickly. "Right Luka?"

The pinkette grunted in response, giving Miku a small smile and nodding. The table was uncomfortably quiet for a few moments as Miku tried to grasp onto anything to say to ease the tension rolling off of Luka. Soon enough, the twins joined them and Lily decided to strike up conversation with them. Miku thought that a good time to start eating and she glanced down at her lunch as Luka opened her bento. Hearing the pinkette give a groan of disappointment, the greenette glanced to her crestfallen expression.

"Something wrong?" she asked. Luka shook her head with a silent sigh. "You can tell me." Miku pressed gently.

"It's… my sandwich." Luka said quietly. "Mother gave me leeks."

Miku's eyes lit up happily. "I love leeks!" she exclaimed. "Wanna trade?"

"But… you paid for that…"

"Nah." Miku shrugged. "I can have tuna any time." At the mention of tuna, Luka's eyes lit up with excitement. Grabbing her sandwich from her box, she slowly held it out to Miku. The greenette beamed and the pair switched, munching happily on their meals.

The others watched them silently, all sporting different expressions. The boys were all curious about the trade, wondering what had spurred on the girls' decision. Rin had a mischievous glint in her eye as Lily stared at them in open-mouthed shock at what had transpired.

"Is she a witch?" the blonde senior whispered.

"Miku?" Kaito chuckled. "No. Why?"

"She's getting Luka to respond so easily." Lily replied, watching as Luka listened bemusedly to Miku explain why she loved leeks so much. "Luka hardly talks or even responds to anyone who isn't family.

"That's just the power of Miku at work." Gakupo murmured, observing the two girls speculatively.

"Maybe Miku could show Luka around school." Rin suggested, a devious smile on her lips. "Luka seems to be comfortable around her."

"That's a great idea!" Lily squealed, turning to her happily.

"Let's do it then!" Len agreed.

"Hey Luka?" Lily called, gaining the attention of the two girls at the opposite end of the table. "Why don't you have Miku show you around school? So you know how to get places?"

"That's a great idea!" Miku cheered, repeating Lily's earlier exclamation. "Shall we start after school?"

"You don't have to…" Luka murmured softly, ducking her head.

"It would be my pleasure." the greenette reassured her. "I'll meet you at the front doors, off to the side."

"A-alright." Luka agreed quietly.

"Wonderful!" Miku squealed, hopping up as the bell for class rang. "It was nice talking to you, Luka. See you soon."

Luka nodded as she stood as well. When Miku and her friends had disappeared, the pinkette whirled on her blonde companion, glaring blue fire at her.

Lily shrugged in reply to the fierce gaze and said, "It could be fun." Almost instantly, a mischievous smile akin to the one Rin was sporting earlier bloomed on her lips and she chuckled as they began heading for their next class.

* * *

**_So, how was it? Drop me a review, yeah?_**


End file.
